Together Forever
by AlwaysNotUpdating
Summary: Remembering Macavity brings back painful memories to Demeter. Alonzo is having some queen trouble and Tugger is in love. Jenny and Jelly start a magazine. Things get hectic. ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

**A/N: There was a little confusion on the ages of the characters, so here is a chart.**

**If these cats were humans they'd be:**

Alonzo – 19 years old

Bombalurina – 29 years old

Demeter – 27 years old

Jemima – 17 years old

Munkustrap – 31 years old

The Rum Tum Tugger – 30 years old

Macavity – 28 years old

**Okay, it may be a little off, but this is my story and they're going to be this way...**


	2. Chapter 1

The full moon was heartbreakingly beautiful that night as Demeter and Munkustrap strode down the alley and back to the Junkyard. They had been conversing for quite awhile now, but soon they had nothing to say to each other. Demeter shivered slightly as the playful wind blew gently against her creating a cold breeze. Finally, thinking about the wind, Demeter broke their silence by asking, "When is Macavity going to stop hunting us?"

Munkustrap looked down carefully and swiped at a rock attempting to avoid the taboo subject. The rock rolled down into a pipe and he stopped their walk to hear it thump down the metal with clangs. Demeter stopped in unison and sat down to lick her paw while waiting for his answer. It would seem that she was quite patient waiting for the answer, but her tail twitched restlessly, which gave her away.

"Can we talk about something else?" Munkustrap muttered down at the ground. Demeter narrowed her eyes at him and hissed, "I ask you the same question every night, but each and every time, you escape answering."

"Well, has the thought occurred to you that maybe I don't WANT to talk about him?" Munkustrap raised his voice. The vast alley echoed his voice back, "Want-want-want."

"I have a past with him too you know, Munkustrap?" she replied furious with him. He padded along the alley and said, "Come on, we're heading back."

When Demeter didn't follow him, he turned around and asked, "What are you waiting for?"

She continued licking her paws without break, but she was lapping so fast it started to hurt. So she licked her other paw while Munkustrap stalked back over to her and hissed, "I'm not going to play this game with you, Dem. Let's head back before I really lose my temper."

"Make me", was her cheeky reply. Munkustrap puffed out his chest and left her licking herself in the alley. Demeter snorted, "All this just to avoid Macavity."

But she followed him back to the Junkyard anyway.

When they returned to the Junkyard, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum attacked them with their gossip. Jenny jumped up and whispered, "Did you get the latest?"

Demeter didn't even pretend to look interested, but Munkustrap played along and asked cheerfully, "No, what is it?"

"Alonzo and Cassandra have broken up", giggled Jelly as Jenny confirmed the piece of information with a nod. Munkustrap laughed gently and replied, "Didn't that happen yesterday?"

"Well, there were rumors that they were going to break up, but it's official now", chimed Jenny. Demeter asked, "Are the kittens asleep?"

But no one paid any attention to her, so she left them to check on the kittens. Jenny looked at Munkustrap and said, "We haven't even gotten to the good part yet!"

He sat down, knowing that it was going to be a long night. Jelly said, "It was Alonzo who broke up with Cassandra. He told her that he just couldn't do it anymore, being mates and all with her."

"She started to sob and Alonzo left", added Jenny. Jelly started off again, "But we have sources that tell us Alonzo left because he has his eyes on a different queen."

That caught Munkustrap's attention and he asked, "Do you know who?"

"Well…." Jenny started and Jelly continued her sentence, "We haven't really found out who…."

"…but we'll probably find out tomorrow", added Jenny carefully. Munkustrap yawned and said, "Well thank you for the interesting conversation, but I have to get my rest. Goodnight, Jenny, goodnight, Jelly."

"Goodnight", they sang in unison.

Demeter rolled her eyes as she sauntered away to the kitten's den. What gossips those old ladies were! Moonlight shined down engulfing her warmly as she reached the den. Upon entering, her jaw dropped in astonishment. The den was a disaster, an absolute disaster. The beds were thrown up in the air and spread all over the place and there were feathers from pillows gently floating to the floor as the kittens realized they had been caught in the act.

Victoria, Jemima and Tumble had bowed their heads down showing that they were ashamed and embarrassed, but Pouncival and Etcetera didn't even have the sense to be surprised. Instead Etcetera called out, "Do you want to play too, Demeter?"

At this sentence a wave of nausea flooded her and she moaned as her memories floated back to her.

_"Do you want to play too, Demeter?" asked Macavity as he swiped the piece of string playfully. Munkustrap was beside him grinning foolishly as was Tugger. Demeter leapt up and said, "Yes, I'd love to play with you guys!"_

_"Well you can't", shouted Tugger with attitude, "This game is for toms only cause Deuteronomy told me so!"_

_Her lower lip began to tremble as she pouted, but Macavity playfully shoved Tugger and said, "There is no such thing as toms only, Tugger."_

_"Yes there is", he whined uncontrollably. Demeter began to wail softly but Macavity jumped over to her with a concerned look and said with a slight pout, "Are you okay? Don't cry, Dem, don't cry."_

_His helpless expression made her giggle a little and Munkustrap rolled his eyes and said, "First she cries and now she laughs."_

_"Come on, Dem, let's go play by ourselves and leave these losers alone", he yells. Tugger pouts and says, "I'm not a loser!"_

_But his words are lost on the already running away Macavity. Demeter smiles happily and dances around Macavity while chanting, "You're my bestest friend, you're my bestest friend."_

_"We'll always be friends, right Demi?" he asks boldly. She nods and they skip away happily to play some other game._

Demeter felt herself jerked back into reality by the paw waving in front of her face. It was Plato's who asked, "Are you okay, Demeter?"

"I'm fine, but all of you better clean up this mess", she ordered. As Demeter walked out she felt the loneliness spread over her again. Silent tears streamed down her face as she remembers. Hadn't Mac promised to be friends with her always?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and critique! **

**To ned: I'm a bit confused with your review, but if you're still reading, I hope this chapter clears it up.**

**To Alex0821: Thank you for the notice, I went back and just realized that yes indeed, I switched from past tense to present. I will consider your offer, but my friend checked over this chapter before I even read your review.**

**To My.Psuedonym.Was.Taken: Thanks for reviewing a few of my stories! **

**To the Anonymous Reviewer: Thank you for writing down your critique. I don't want to sound rude, but I'd like to point out that this is fanfiction about the Musical, Cats. And I truly believe the real animals aren't inanimate either. And I didn't name Munkustrap or Tugger...But to your last sentence, I will continue to write because I don't have a life.**

**Disclaimer: I own only a cell phone and an Ipod!  
**

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger looked down at the Junkyard from a high perch that he frequently haunted. Bombalurina was sitting in the Junkyard next to Pouncival who panted his excitement like a dog. What a Pollicle, thought Tugger. Tugger had known for quite awhile that he was falling in love with the red alluring queen. But it was impossible for him to actually get used to the idea of committing with someone.

The thought of commitment usually made him shudder and walk away. There was only one clear thought in his head and it was that Bombalurina could only be with him and no one else. The protectiveness Tugger felt was overwhelming and he shook his head trying to stop the insanity. Suddenly a squeal was heard from the other end of the Junkyard as Etcetera entered the Junkyard which forced Pouncival to leave. He had trouble with her squeals.

Mentally swearing, Tugger dodged out of view quickly and ran for his life. Having fans was fine with him, but when they went all possessive-like, it was time to flee. He spied Bombalurina talking with Etcetera and wondered what they were talking about. Crawling down the drainpipe he heard a few words here and there.

"…told me? Apparently…..broke up with her….get this….another queen", Etcetera's high pitched voice shrieked. A soothing voice, Bombalurina's, continued the conversation, "Which queen?"

"I heard that it's…..can't be….too bad", Etcetera replied. Tugger strained his ears and body in hope that he could hear more of the conversation but it didn't really work.

"…and you, Bomba? Who do you like?"

"You're the gossip…..I can't tell….but I can give you a hint", Bomba replied with a wink. She leaned over and whispered something into the kitten's ear. Tugger would have liked to hear more, but he fell forward and tumbled down the pipe very ungracefully. He groaned as he felt a lump on the back of his head begin to swell.

It was Bomba's voice that brought him back to reality, "So, the Rum Tum Tugger sinks low enough to actually eavesdrop…"

But her remark was cut short as Etcetera squealed wildly and latched onto his waist. Tugger inwardly winced and glared at the laughing Bombalurina. He stammered, "Uh…Etcetera, I-can't-breath."

Her arms loosened a little but not enough to let him escape his prison. Tugger brushed himself off, buying a little time until he came up with the perfect answer, "Don't you remember I'm artful and knowing? Besides, what were you guys talking about?"

"You'll never know, I guess", Bomba replied smoothly before leaving with her tail perpendicular. Another light bulb turned on above his head as he asked Etcetera, "So, will you tell me?"

"Okay, Tugger", she replied, "We were talking about how Alonzo left Cassandra for a different queen."

"And who is this other queen?"

"Well I've heard that it's Victoria, but she says it's Jemima", Etcetera replied. Talking about gossip always excited her and she finally let go of Tugger to hop around.

"What about the hint Bombalurina gave you?" Tugger asked casually. She squealed and shrieked, "The hint was that he's very serious and cute! I think that it's Munkustrap."

"Munkustrap?!"

Alonzo pouted as Jenny and Jelly hounded him for some information. He yawned and hissed, "You two should start a gossip column or a magazine. I believe you could with all your information."

Jenny and Jelly didn't even notice his sarcasm as they pondered his suggestion, "We definitely could have a newspaper or magazine with all our secrets and information in there!"

"Everlasting Cat", muttered the irritated Alonzo as the two gossips discussed the possibility of having a magazine/newspaper.

Demeter was pondering once again about Macavity. It hurt, certainly, to think about him, but she didn't want to forget what he was once like. The silly red and white tom that always had a joke but could be tender and loving too. Turning evil was definitely not one of his finest deeds, but he had saved her once. She tried calling back memories of him, but found herself alone. Maybe she just needed something to trigger her memories similar to what had happened last night.

There was one particular memory that she could never forget. It was the night he had turned bad, but she didn't want to remember that one. Praying to the Everlasting Cat that some sort of memory would come to her, she mouthed the words silently.

"Praying?" asked an innocent sweet voice. Demeter jumped, startled and twirled about looking for the asker. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Jemima. Knowing that she should feel honored that Jemima was actually talking to her, she smiled in response.

"Yes, I am praying to the Everlasting Cat that maybe the kitten's den will be cleaned up when I check tonight", Demeter laughed. Jemima squeaked and whispered, "It's not."

"Hmm…it isn't? Well you better go clean up, hadn't you?" she teased. Jemima stood up straight and saluted, "Yes, m'am!"

Jemima left quickly. Those last words brought the familiar surge of nausea as another flashback occurred.

_"Yes, m'am", Macavity yelled in delight to Demeter. They were playing a game, where she ordered him around to get her items. At that moment she had asked him to get her a rubber ball which he obediently fetched for her._

_"I knight you, Sir Mac", she pronounced. Macavity bowed down low with a very sloppy grin on his face. Out of nowhere Cassandra ran into their playground and shouted, "Help me!"_

_Behind her, her pursuer, a Pollicle was relentless in the chase. Demeter jumped down and leaped onto the back of the dog but was pushed down and out of the way. Macavity bared his teeth and jumped onto the dog biting and scratching with all his might. The Pollicle yelped and pushed him down roughly in attempt to bite his nose. Cassandra was screaming as tears pour down her face steadily, but Demeter took action._

_She growled and spit then flew onto the dog and knocked it out of the way. Demeter offered her hand to Macavity who grumbled something about Pollicles being too rough. Suddenly he yelled a warning as the Pollicle attacked Demeter and she passed out from a blow to the head._

_The next thing she remembered was waking up in her den and looking at a tear-stained face. It was Macavity's. Skimbleshanks was there too and made sure she drank some water before he smiled and whispered, "That Macavity nearly killed that Pollicle and he hasn't left your side at all, I think he likes you."_

The memory was over and Demeter was surprised to find herself sobbing weakly. Macavity had cared so much for her, why, oh why did he leave? Munkustrap turned around the corner and found her rocking on her feet trembling with her suppressed crying. Without even asking why, he wrapped his arms around her. They hugged each other until her tears stopped.

Munkustrap looked at her and asked, "What is it, Demeter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine", she lied to him.

"Fine?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes", she replied and turned her head down as he left her to thank the Everlasting Cat for answering.

**Please review? Or, I'll...I'll have Macavity come after you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is my update! I've been sort of slow this week, but I managed to get this one done!**

**To MoonlitKitten123: Thanks for reviewing!  
**

The next morning Alonzo woke with a massive yawn that usually warned the mice not to bother him. Sometimes they'd tweak his whiskers and mock his snuffling about while he was sleeping, but as soon as he awoke, they ran away fast. There was a slight commotion outside his den and with an aching back he limped outside to see what was going on. What he saw was most shocking.

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger needed advice, advice on queens. But he wasn't going to admit that, he'd pretend like he didn't need it. Without advice though, he was getting nowhere. Mentally he ran down a list of all the Jellicles in the Junkyard pondering which one to ask for advice. Jelly…no, she'd tell half the Junkyard before she even finished giving him advice. Old Deuteronomy….no, he would ramble on for hours on end. Munkustrap….no, as a brother he would ridicule him for everyday until he died. There was no one…no one but Bomba. A plan started to form in Tugger's head.

* * *

Demeter walked down the alley with Munkustrap early in the morning hoping to squeeze a word or two out of him. She turned to Munkustrap and asked, once again, "Let's talk about Macavity, okay?"

"Just stop asking", Munkustrap replied through gritted teeth. Demeter drew herself to full height as she responded, "I will stop asking when you actually answer."

"I don't know anything about Macavity, alright?" he shouted. Demeter flinched away and immediately Munkustrap was sorry he had yelled and decided to bargain with her.

"If you tell me what happened last night, I'll talk about Macavity", he said casually. Demeter tilted her head and hissed, "You first."

"Fine, I will go first", Munkustrap said, "There has been no sign of Macavity for over a week and I am getting rather suspicious that he has stopped hounding us."

"That's it?" Demeter asked warily. Munkustrap nodded and she sighed, "That's hardly worth anything."

"Okay, well I have a spy among his ranks and we will have information soon", he whispered. Demeter's bored expression was immediately changed as she became excited, "Now, that's real news, Straps!"

"Come on, your side of the bargain, Dem", was Munkustrap's only reply. Demeter hesitated and half-lied, "I was thinking about the day he left us."

That was all there needed to be said, Munkustrap understood her unsaid words that were lingering in the distance, just out of reach.

* * *

Alonzo's jaw literally dropped to the ground as he saw Jenny and Jelly passing out newspapers. The title of the newspaper was: **Jellicle Flash!**

When Jelly caught sight of him she called out, "Ahoy, Alonzo!"

Alonzo unconsciously padded towards them and she said, "After you suggested starting our own newspaper, we decided that your plan was absolutely brilliant! Now we don't have to waste words, instead we just hand one out. Here have a copy", she said without inhaling once. She thrust a newspaper into his paws and she left with Jenny to pass out more of their newspapers.

Looking at the newspaper, Alonzo winced as he saw the headlines: **Alonzo/Cassandra Broke Up!**

Underneath he read a detailed, but slightly exaggerated account of how they had broken up, where and when they had broken up and the possible reasons to why they had broken up. Gritting his teeth, Alonzo managed not to rip the newspaper up. Those silly gossips! Alonzo had not broken up with Cassandra over Victoria. He muttered aloud to himself, "If they continue this crap, I will rip out their tongues and make sure this newspaper is thoroughly destroyed!"

By the last word he had been shouting in frustration. A quiet, tiny voice came from behind him, "You alright, Alonzo?"

Without even looking Alonzo knew who had creeped up on him. It was her. The reason that he had broken up with Cassandra. When he did look, there was no mistaking who the cat was at all. Her beautiful wide innocent eyes that spread a shivering feeling down his spine. The mixed colors of her fur that was always clean. No doubt, it was the pure and docile, Jemima.

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger had schemed the whole morning and eventually put his plan into action. When Bombalurina finally left her den, he ambushed her and dragged her over to a quieter area. The whole way she had been swearing and accusing him of assault.

"Shut it, Bomba, I need your help", Tugger hissed angrily. Bomba began to reprimand him, "You do not tell me to shut it, Mister. You need to know…"

"Wait, what did you say?" she asked with a look of pure disbelief. Tugger bowed down his head and sighed before repeating, "I need your help."

Then he mentally winced as he knew what was going to happen next, Bomba would laugh at him crazy-like and then ask him if he was joking. According to his thoughts, Bomba burst out laughing maniacally unable to stop the giggles. After the worst of the giggling fit was over she managed to choke out a few words, "Are you kidding me?"

"No", Tugger replied with an eye-roll, "I knew I shouldn't have come to you for advice."

Bomba and Tugger had been friends for quite awhile and Tugger knew her every move. If he walked away like this, Bombalurina would be sure to stop him, apologize and give him the advice he needed. Tugger walked away with his shoulder sagging but was stopped by an apologetic Bombalurina.

"I'm sorry", she muttered and started again, "I'll listen now."

The Rum Tum Tugger began to pace around as if stalling the conversation before he truly began, "I…I think I'm in love."

"Love?" Bombalurina half-yelled with astonishment. Tugger glared and she quickly rearranged her features so that it didn't look like she was going to bust up at any moment.

"Anyway, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, I think I'm in love", he said. Bombalurina had almost gone crazy suppressing the need to ask who the lucky queen was.

"One of the problems is…my reputation", he muttered and she nodded quickly.

"The other is…what if she doesn't return my feelings?"

Bombalurina snuggled up close to him and whispered silkily, "If you care enough about this queen, then you won't care about your reputation. To your other problem, who can resist Tugger?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure this queen can", Tugger sniffed.

"Have you asked her about her feelings?" Bomba replied.

"N-No", Tugger stuttered back.

Bombalurina eyes him carefully and whispered, "You should, that's the only way you'll ever know."

Tugger took her advice to heart and found himself unable to interpret her next move. Would she reject him if he asked? Taking a deep breath he whispered, "I love you, Bomba."

* * *

It was night again and Demeter found herself unoccupied with any pressing matters, so she decided to take a walk. The moon was still as beautiful as ever, but her heart was unsettled. In the alley she heard whispers coming from one side of the alley then the other. Shadows seemed to leap everywhere creating chaos within the shadowy world.

A whisper rang out, "I am powerful."

She felt the familiar sensations of a memory overtake her.

_"I am powerful", Macavity whispered to Demeter. They were almost adults at that point, but their friendship had lasted. Demeter turned her thoughtful eyes to him and asked, "What do you mean?"_

_He shushed her and whispered in a barely audible voice, "I have magic, just like the Everlasting Cat."_

_"Is this a joke?" she asked matching his whisper and even though he didn't reply, she knew he was serious. _

_"Prove it", she demanded. Macavity bowed down low and said, "Your wish is my command."_

_Then he turned around like a whirlwind then disappeared completely. Demeter ran around with her heart beating furiously and called, "Mac, where are you?!"_

_"Right here", came a whisper behind her and presto, he was. She must have been in awe because Macavity laughed out loud. The laugh was one she cherished, it was wonderful to hear and his expression was one of pure delight. He was hers._

Demeter was shook out of the vision by a cat shaking her shoulders anxiously. The cat said, "Demeter, wake up."

She opened her eyes and found herself looking at him. Her Mac. His appearance had changed much since the time her memory took place, but she recognized him nevertheless.

"Mac", she whispered as she touched his face wanting the moment to last forever. But as soon as the name left her lips his eyes widened and he left in a whirlwind of darkness.

**Review please? I kind of left at a slight cliffhanger, but I'll try to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, I know that I haven't updated in like...forever. Sorry! **

**To Alphoscapsy-cola: Jemima seems like the type who doesn't speak much, so Demeter's honored that she's chosen to be spoken too...I don't know really.**

Bombalurina stood frozen as an ice statue as the words she had wanted to hear for an eternity poured out of Tugger's lips. Was this merely a dream where her fantasies all were granted to become true? Or was this truly reality? The Rum Tum Tugger had a pained expression on his face as if waiting for her to deliver the fatal blow.

"Bomba, maybe I don't know what love truly is, but I do know that all I want is for you and me to be together. Together Forever."

Those words were possibly the most romantic thing Tugger had ever said to her. Bombalurina smiled happily and replied, "Then we'll be together forever."

Demeter wanted to sob hysterically after Macavity had left her but she was also happy that he had come out of his hideout to see if she was alright. Torn between feelings, she just sat still in the middle of a potentially dangerous alley deep in thought until Admetus came scampering over. He halted just before her and yelled, "I found her!"

Admetus turned to Demeter who still had not woken up from her dazing trance. Moments later Munkustrap skidded into the alley and panted, "Let's go, Demeter, it's not safe here."

"Huh?" her head snapped quickly up to see him. Munkustrap merely signaled Admetus to help him. They both carried Demeter back to the Junkyard since she seemed in a bad state. Demeter's thoughts however were not on them, they were somewhere else entirely.

Alonzo winced inwardly but smiled gently at Jemima. She crawled down to the spot where he was sitting and grinned at him. Part of Alonzo wanted to reach out and touch her face and the other half wanted him to turn away and run, run away until the end of time. Jemima looked at him with her wide innocent eyes and it seemed to him that she was searching out his secrets with those eyes. So, instead of letting her, he turned away.

"Are you?" she asked quickly. Alonzo shook his head quickly and said, "Did you see the damn newspaper?"

At "damn" Jemima flinched away and Alonzo hung his head down in apology. She didn't answer the question but crawled over to the spot where he had flung the newspaper down. Scanning it quickly, she turned around after only a few moments had gone past.

"I've seen it", she replied as if there had been no break in the conversation. Alonzo smiled and laughed. It felt good to laugh, it felt good to have somebody who would make you laugh even when you weren't feeling like it. This was the reason he loved her and not Cassandra. Jemima was self-less and Cassandra, she was self-centered. Exact opposites.

"I'm going to kill, Jenny and Jelly", he confided to her. She giggled in turn and replied, "They're too strong."

"Shoot, plan A is ruined", Alonzo grinned. There were always reasons for his previous decisions, but he didn't know what was happening as he stalked towards her. Every muscle in his body was alert, but none of them were obeying his command. He moved until he was close enough to sit next to her.

"Reason is right?" she asked. Alonzo grinned and asked, "What reason?"

"That one", she replied while pointing to the newspaper. Her claw was underneath the area that was saying that Alonzo had left Cassandra for Victoria.

"It's incorrect", Alonzo whispered, "That's not the reason why I broke up. I broke up, because…"

There was a break and Jemima patted his head comfortingly and whispered, "It's okay."

He lay into her arms and waited for sleep to take him.

Jelly and Jenny were kept busy as more and more news came in for them to write. So far the positive feedback they had gotten was awesome, but Alonzo came in with a complaint. He stepped to their writing area and shouted, "If you're going to write gossip at least get it right!"

"Well, you wouldn't tell us the right reasons so we were left to speculate", replied Jenny without even looking up. Jelly continued Jenny's sentence, "And furthermore, gossip just isn't gossip if there isn't a little exaggeration involved."

"Well all I know is that if you guys don't stop printing lies, one of you will have to start writing the other's obituary", threatened Alonzo.

"We could print everything you've been saying", Jenny warned back and Jelly added, "Then Munkustrap would throw you out of the tribe."

"Old cats don't blackmail", Alonzo replied.

"But gossips do", replied Jenny. Alonzo pretended to think it over and said, "No, I don't care."

With that notice he left leaving two scheming gossips behind and if you've ever known old, scheming cat gossips, you know that is a really bad combination.

**Please review! And forgive me for not updating!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so finally. Another update. I'm getting back on my feet!**

**This one is a little longer than the previous one. That is because I am trying to apologize for the wait using longer chapters. I hope you like this one!  
**

Etcetera watched Bombalurina and Tugger nuzzle together and immediately became green with envy and slightly red from anger. Her color wasn't pleasant but the images in her mind were even less friendly. The images flashed through her mind one after another. One where Bombalurina was skinned alive and put out for the Pollicles. Another where Bombalurina was "mysteriously" slit at the throat. Etcetera growled low and deep in her throat as she watched Tugger laugh at some stupid comment Bombalurina had probably made.

Pouncival crawled up behind Etcetera and tried to console her. "Don't you want him just to be happy?"

"Yes, I do", Etcetera muttered. Pouncival exhaled and looked at her with relief until she turned around. Her face was absolutely livid as she continued, "I want him to be with me and happy!"

"Etcetera", Pouncival began but was cut off by a wave of her paw. Etcetera walked away with a pout. Pouncival was left alone in the darkness of the night left to ponder about what he should do. The smartest thing to do would have been to report the incident to Munkustrap, but Pouncival was not known for his brains. Instead, he turned around and went back to his den, thinking that things would sort themselves out.

All actions have consequences, as Pouncival was about to find out.

Demeter had not recovered yet from the trance-like state and for once, Munkustrap was really worrying about her. Admetus stood over Demeter trying to see what was wrong with her. Suddenly, Plato returned to the den with the herb specialist, Herb. Herb sat down and felt her forehead and fussed over her.

Munkustrap felt utterly helpless as he watched Demeter's limp arm being lifted by Herb. Finally after much examination, the herb specialist pronounced that he had an ailment name.

"What is it?" Munkustrap half-yelled. Plato and Admetus both shushed him at the same time. Munkustrap repeated the question in a lower voice.

"She is in this state", Herb said as he gestured to her limp body, "Because of some big shock."

"Is there any cure?" Plato asked the question that was on the other two tom's minds. Herb lowered his head with a reluctant grimace. Munkustrap winced and whispered, "Well?"

"Only time", Herb replied. Munkustrap nodded and forced himself to accept the answer. Plato and Admetus exchanged confused glances but didn't press Munkustrap or Herb for an explanation.

Jenny and Jelly whispered conspiratorially each time Alonzo happened to pass them. Finally, after the 3rd time it happened, Alonzo was irritated into talking to the gossips. "What are you two old queens scheming about?"

Jelly stuck her nose up in the air and didn't bother to even look at him much less answer him. Jenny was a little more flexible, "And why should we tell you?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I got a little irritated and my actions were completely unacceptable", Alonzo said apologetically. Jenny and Jelly both nudged each other and said aloud, "What do you think?"

"I think he looks apologetic enough", Jelly sniffed. Jenny eyed him suspiciously as she said, "He could be tricking us."

"Why would I trick you?" Alonzo laughed. Jelly sniffed again and hissed, "Because you're afraid of what we might do to you!"

Alonzo leaned forward and whispered to both of them, "I'll tell you a piece of gossip if you forgive me."

Jenny snorted and said, "What? You're going to tell us why you broke up with Cassandra?"

"Sure", Alonzo answered, thinking that he would be able to lie to them easily. Jelly laughed and replied, "We already know why and who."

"What?" Alonzo cried completely taken aback. Jenny leaned forward and whispered, "Yesterday night there was a pretty little kitten near your den, Alonzo."

"You were watching us?" Alonzo hissed in disbelief. Jelly giggled and replied, "Why, you don't believe me?"

"It's in the latest edition of Jellicle Flash!" Jenny said. Jelly extended her arm and offered Alonzo a copy of the Jellicle Flash!

Alonzo held the offending object with a grimace. He began to read. The headline was clear enough for him: **Potential Alonzo/Jemima?**

He groaned and buried his face with his paws as Jenny and Jelly giggled madly. After his short period of mourning was over, Jelly grabbed his arm and told him, "This is only the preview edition, we don't have all of them printed yet."

"If you run some errands for us then maybe, just maybe, our hit article won't have to be printed", Jenny said with a sly wink.

"What do you want me to do?" Alonzo asked already regretting his decision to accept the way out.

Victoria, Electra and Jemima huddled together in a group as The Rum Tum Tugger passed. But this time Tugger didn't even look at the three kittens who were thoroughly disappointed. Victoria gave a puzzled look to Electra and Jemima who returned it. Finally Victoria spoke the words each of them yearned to say.

"What happened to Tugger?" Victoria whispered still in shock. Electra shrugged and whispered back, "Maybe he was in a hurry."

"That's not it", Victoria continued, "Remember once, he was late to see Old Deuteronomy and he still had time to wink at us."

"Oh, right", Electra replied, a little downcast that her answer had not been correct. Just at that moment, the Everlasting Cat must have pitied them, for Jenny and Jelly arrived with the morning newspapers. The three kittens each took one copy and thanked the two old queens.

"Whoa!" Electra yelled as she found the new headlines: **Tugger/Bomba? True!**

"He's with Bomba?" Electra and Victoria exclaimed at the same time. Jemima had a slight appearance of shock, but she hadn't yelled out. All three returned to their copies of Jellicle Flash! and continued to read the rest of the story. Would the Junkyard be changed by this couple?

Later that day, Alonzo was seen hauling mountains of paper on a wagon, back and forth. Victoria approached him and asked, "Lonzo, what are you doing?"

"The Devil's work", he grunted through clenched teeth. Electra ventured further, "What the heck do you mean by that?"

"Did you know that the Devil looks exactly like Jenny and Jelly?" Alonzo started with dripping sarcasm. "Oh wait", he pretended to stop to ponder, "They are the Devil reincarnate and split in two."

"You look funny", Jemima giggled furiously. Alonzo glanced at her thinking, _you're the reason I'm being so funny anyway._

"Well you'd look funny too if you pulled a red wagon back and forth for more than 2 hours", Alonzo replied. Victoria sighed and said, "Why would we be pulling a wagon?"

"Yeah", Electra said with waggling eyebrows. Alonzo groaned and wondered if there had been worse days. The answer was surprisingly simple. No.

Macavity sat in his Hideout with a throbbing headache. The evil business was quite hard on the body as well as the mind. Most of his Henchrats had the brain capacity of a…well, of a Henchrat. It was trying his patience to repeat directions more than 3 times, and each time a more abridged version than the previous one was necessary.

Lately he had been having flashbacks to his "happy" past that left him choking for breath. Oddly enough, they had all been about Demeter. Just two nights or so ago, he had found Demeter by herself in a dark alley. She had been in the same trance state he occasionally entered while he was having a memory.

How he yearned for someone to talk to. There was no one, he thought bitterly.

Coricopat and Tantomile told Munkustrap their prophecy. Apparently it had to rhyme, so it taken them longer than usual.

"_The spell will be broken_

_When the one she misses_

_Gives her a small token_

_And they reminisce_

_Together_

_If not done by the next Ball_

_Then her spirit will fall_

_Forever._"

"Take heed", was Coricopat's only response to the bewildered Munkustrap's questioning gaze. Munkustrap looked at the limp form of Demeter who was whispering something in her sleep. He crouched down next to her and heard her mumbled words.

"Mac, don't leave", Demeter groaned. Munkustrap was instantly alert at the mere mention of Macavity. He thought that he must have been mistaken but she continued to whisper the name, "Mac, Macavity."

"Everlasting Cat", Munkustrap gasped as he understood. Macavity would have to come to the Junkyard to heal Demeter. Munkustrap absolutely would not allow him past the boundaries. But if not…

"_If not done by the next Ball_

_Then her spirit will fall._"

"Forever", Munkustrap breathed.

**This might take awhile to update again, cuz I have three other stories waiting for me! But if you review, the updating process will go MUCH faster!!!! So!!! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Bet no one thought I'd update, right? Ha! I like to prove people wrong! Anyway, Chapter...7, right? Anyway, it's up! This was written in a hurry so that I wouldn't forget. Sorry, there's a lot of smushy stuff in this one.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers! :)  
**

Macavity signaled to his Henchrats for them to tape the poor cat to the wall. When it became quite clear that the Henchrats had no idea what Macavity was asking him to do, he lost his temper.

"You imbeciles!" Macavity growled menacingly. He took one look at the Henchrats and decided that he was going to need better servants. After taking over the Junkyard, maybe he could have Munkustrap as a personal slave, Macavity mused. Then Macavity gave a thundering laugh that sent the Henchrats scurrying away. Whenever Macavity laughs, it means he's serious about something.

Suddenly a Henchrat appeared and handed Macavity a piece of paper before running away. Macavity held the paper up and read the words scrawled:

_She's looking for you. –M._

"What the?" Macavity stuttered. Who the heck had sent him such a useless piece of trash? M. That was the name, apparently, of who had sent the message. With a sudden gasp of inspiration Macavity turned the paper over to where it said, "Junkyard."

That stupid message had to be from Munkustrap, his idiotic brother, no doubt. Who was the she? Who was looking for him that Munkustrap would help?

"You!" Macavity bellowed at a random, unfortunate Henchrat. "Take care of the Hideout while I'm gone, okay?"

"Where are you going, sir?" The stupid Henchrat asked. Well, in reality, the Henchrat was one of the more intelligent of Macavity's servants. Questioning Macavity however, was never a smart thing to do as he found out.

"That's none of your business", Macavity growled while picking him up. "Just make sure nothing goes wrong. If there is even a single problem while you're in charge…"

With that threat Macavity threw the Henchrat into the walls of the den. Then he strode out towards the Junkyard, with no particular mission in mind.

* * *

Munkustrap waited nervously for his brother. While Munkustrap loved Demeter, he still was afraid of Macavity killing some others, like kittens.

"There's nothing to do, but wait", Skimble answered to Munkustrap's thoughts. That railway cat can read minds, Munkustrap thought.

* * *

Alonzo sat down wondering what he could do about the Jemima problem. Obviously nothing was going well for him except that Jenny and Jelly had finally stopped harassing him. Part of him ached for Jemima to know how he truly felt, but the other part of him still wanted to make sure she liked him in return. Alonzo never did well with rejection.

* * *

Etcetera was still extremely pissed over the whole Tugger-Bomba issue. Pouncival should have been worried and stuff, but there really was no consoling the raging kitten. The Junkyard didn't even have a decent therapist. Etcetera had a brilliantly evil scheme to rip Tugger and Bombalurina apart from there happiness. So she started a hurtful rumor. She told Pouncival who in turn told Electra who in turn told Jenny who decided to print the rumor in the Jellicle Flash! Sometimes news traveling fast isn't always the best thing.

Tugger and Bomba were completely unaware with what was happening outside their own happy little lives. They were way too much in love.

"Tugger", Bomba asked hesitantly. Tugger raised his ears slightly and returned with a, "Yeah?"

"Do you feel a little uneasy?"

"Uneasy?"

"You know what it means, right?"

Tugger scratched his head with a claw and said, "Um, yeah. It means like something isn't easy."

"No silly, it means something like anxious. Well, now that you mention it, why doesn't uneasy mean not easy. You know, that is something." Bomba pondered for a second or two.

"Uneasy should mean hard." Tugger persisted. Bomba nodded and exclaimed, 'We should, like, start our own language!"

"Aren't we too old for that stuff?" Tugger teased lightly. Bomba pushed him and announced, 'The first word is unnice and that's you!"

"So, unnice is mean, basically?" Tugger asked. Bomba nodded wordlessly.

"Well we need a word for super as in something is super cool", Tugger stated plainly, "Because super is a super cool word."

"Fine how about "Ultisupsome"?" Bomba volunteered. "Like, ultimately, super awesome. All mashed into one word"

"Okay, well then you are ultisupsome gorgeous." Tugger smiled lightly. Bomba blushed and said, "When did you become a big romantic?"

"Me, a big romantic? What in the world are you talking about? Me?" Tugger asked with heavy sarcasm. The conversation continued and all mentions of uneasiness had disappeared. Sometimes when you're with the one you love, all the bad feelings just go away.

* * *

Electra squealed loudly as she leapt into Jemima's den with ease. Jemima groaned from her resting spot. "What is it? Your noise could make a dead person wake up."

"I heard a delicious piece of gossip and it includes Tugger, Bomba and you!" Electra practically screamed.

"What? Gossip is never true." Jemima groaned and tried to turn away from Electra.

Electra huffed and said to her, "That's not true! Remember that gossip about Alonzo breaking up with Cassandra? That was so true, admit it!"

"Fine that was the only time."

"What about the time-"

"Alright, I get it, gossip is sometimes true!" Jemima said finally waking up.

"You're so grumpy when you wake up", Electra said. Jemima yawned and said, "No, you're just irritating."

"Anyway, I heard from Victoria, who heard from Plato, who heard it from Tumble, who heard it from Jenny and Jelly, who heard it from Pouncival, who heard it from-"

"Get on with it, please!" Jemima sighed exasperated. Electra pouted, "Fine!"

"Anyway, the rumor is that Tugger is using Bomba to get to you."

"What!?!?!?" Jemima was definitely wide awake now. Electra squealed and screamed, "Isn't that like, so cool!"

"I don't know, it's just a rumor." Jemima tried to silence Electra's commotion quite unsuccessfully.

"Just a rumor? You should be happy anyway, I mean Tugger is like", Electra rolled her eyes way up and said, "To die for!"

"I don't know, I kind of like Plato." Was the answer to the passionate remark. Electra's jaw dropped all the way to the floor. "What!??!?!"

"Yeah, you know. He's okay looking and really nice." Jemima tried to reason. Electra whispered, "You'd choose Plato over Tugger?"

"Well, Tugger would most likely cheat, but Plato he's so nice, he would never do that." She said.

* * *

Outside Jemima's den standing looking quite lost in thought was Alonzo. He had been going over to admit his true feelings for Jemima, but now. Well, she liked Plato. The tom with funky eyebrows. It was devastating for Alonzo, to say at least. He turned and left for the alleys in a hurry.

**So, did anyone wince? I must have winced two hundred times, reading it myself. Sorry, I've run out of ideas, really. Review please! Give me a few ideas, please!?**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey peeps! Been awhile, huh? Sorry about that. This one is an okay length. Kind of long, not really. Anyway, I've got more ideas for this story and it's ready to go now!**

**To my awesome reviewers: THANKS!**

**I introduce Misto in this one. So, Misto-lovers, I hope the small part about him isn't too bad. Oh yeah, if Munkustrap and Macavity are a little OOC....I'm sorry.  
**

* * *

Macavity looked at Munkustrap hard and venomously. The two toms had a stare down until Skimble intervened.

"Now, now, kids. Settle down." Skimble attempted in a diplomatic answer. Munkustrap didn't even glance at Skimbleshanks as he spat to Macavity, "So, I'm surprised you came."

"Stop wasting my time", Macavity answered, "Who's looking for me?"

"You know who it is", Munkustrap said. Macavity bowed his head down and hissed, "I've had my suspicions, but I want to hear it from you."

"You-", Munkustrap made a lunge for Macavity. Skimbleshanks stepped in between them and sighed, "Brothers."

* * *

Jemima yawned wide as she walked around aimlessly in the Junkyard. Electra arrived at the scene squealing in the highest pitch ever heard to mankind (or catkind). Then she sped over to the calico to say, "It's true!"

"What's true?" asked the very confused Jemima. Electra jumped up and down while saying, "Macavity is here at the Junkyard and Tugger really does want you!"

"Whoa, wait…Macavity's here. Like IN the Junkyard?" Jemima asked hesitantly pretending not to hear the other part. Electra nodded eagerly, "Yes, he's here!"

"Shouldn't we be screaming bloody murder?" Jemima asked. The two queens looked at each other for a moment before Electra went, "No, Munkustrap invited him here."

Jemima scoffed and said, "The day Macavity is invited to the Junkyard is the day I ask Plato out."

"I'll hold you to your word", Electra warned. Jemima shrugged as if she didn't care at all.

* * *

Tugger had heard very worrisome rumors going around the Junkyard and wanted to clarify that there was no such thing. He approached Jenny and Jelly, the well-known gossip queens. Jelly smiled knowingly as he arrived.

"I suppose you want to say that the rumors aren't true?" Jelly asked with a mischievous look. Tugger was slightly taken aback, but eventually agreed. Jennyanydots merely shook her head and said, "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Tugger. Jemima is very pretty!"

"No, no, that's not it. See, me and Bomba are seeing each other." Tugger attempted. Jelly laughed once as Jenny said, "You mean Bomba and I."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, basically you're here to try and get us to get rid of the rumors?"

"Well, to sum it up…yeah."

"Poor Tugger, sinking so low as to have to talk to us like this."

"Yes, poor Tugger, talking to two old queens", Jenny added. Tugger merely waited. Patience wasn't his strong suit, but for Bomba, it was worth it. Jelly winked and said, "What will you do to have the rumors cleared up?"

"Anything, I'll do anything!"

At that, Jenny and Jelly exchanged evil looks.

* * *

"Macavity, what is it you want?" Skimble asked. Macavity pondered and said, "I want Demeter to leave with me."

Munkustrap and Skimble both openly gaped. Then Macavity added, "That's the only way I'll help you with Demeter."

Munkustrap snarled and started to say, "Never will I let you-"

"It's a deal", Skimble finalized.

* * *

Pouncival looked at Etcetera with adoring eyes as she sat down pouting. He had known for awhile that his crush on Bombalurina was fading and that he was falling for Etcetera. But Etcetera loved The Rum Tum Tugger. Which silly queen would look at him instead of Tugger? None.

Pouncival wished hard that he could help Etcetera heal from the hurt that Tugger had inflicted. Maybe they could even be close friends. His dreams were shattered when she looked up and growled, "Go away, you idiot!"

* * *

Alonzo sat down in his warm den thinking over his problems. Slowly, his heart was breaking but to his surprise, there was no pain. He was too deep in thought to notice that the Mystical Twins, Tantomile and Coricopat were standing in front of him.

"We know what's wrong." Coricopat said calmly. "We'll help you."

Alonzo, quite startled, looked up, "You will?"

"Yes."

"If you can help me, I'd be forever grateful!" Alonzo smiled wearily. Tantomile nodded and sang, "If you want to win her heart just be yourself. Trust in the Everlasting Cat to put things right."

Coricopat nodded and whispered, "She'll notice you if you give her time."

Alonzo thanked them and desperately hoped that they were right. Little did he know that in a matter of seconds his heart would be torn out again.

* * *

Munkustrap pulled Skimble aside and whispered, "Are you crazy?"

"I can tell Macavity holds feelings for Demeter, she won't come to harm", Skimble replied indifferently. "Look, I love Demeter as much as you do. She's like a daughter or sister to me. I can tell that Macavity will treat her well."

Munkustrap looked at him with pleading eyes. Skimble said, "Well, do you want her to be healed or not?"

"Fine."

Macavity asked for privacy in the place Demeter was sleeping. Skimble left immediately as he dragged Munkustrap away. He looked at the sleeping queen with soft eyes. Macavity's heart was melting. Not too long ago, he had held her close to him. This was better. Macavity placed a paw delicately on Demeter's face and closed his eyes. The familiar rumble of a memory rose up to meet him.

* * *

Jemima met a very unhappy Munkustrap and asked, "Is it true? Did you really invite M-Macavity?"

"Not that willingly", was the grumpy reply. Electra who had followed Jemima said, "See?"

Jemima groaned as she knew what the next part would be. Electra whispered, "Now you have to ask Plato out."

Electra dragged her away and said, "Look, there's he is. Go on!"

"You know, I'm having second thoughts. I mean Tugger's cool too." Jemima tried to escape. Electra said, "Then you'll have to ask Tugger out!"

"Fine, I'll ask Plato. I doubt he'll say yes though."

Jemima walked slowly over to the stretching Plato. The said tom smiled brilliantly as she approached. "Hey, Jemima!"

"Good afternoon, Plato", she said back. Plato joked around, "What's with being so formal?"

"Oh. Well, anyway, I was wondering", Jemima began nervously. Plato nodded, "Yeah, you were wondering…and then?"

"Um, this is kind of hard for me to say", she replied doubtfully. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have listened to Electra. She blushed hard.

Plato waited and then whispered, "Does Electra have anything to do with it?"

"Why do you say that?" Jemima asked surprised he knew so much.

"Well, it's the fact that she's trying to eavesdrop on our conversation in a rather obvious way." Plato answered. Electra who had been hiding behind a tire fell off her stand at that and yelped.

* * *

Mistoffelees felt Macavity's presence nearby and knew that something was amiss. He bounded towards the place where he could feel Macavity's spirit emanating from him. As the spirit grew hotter Mistoffelees ran faster and faster. He was going to kill the evil ginger cat when he found him.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. I have this crazy idea about making a fanvideo on the pairings in this story. In any case, reviews will help the updating process!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Most of this chapter is on Macavity's past! Sorry!**

**To blastedcrow: Thanks for reviewing!**

**To jelliclesoul635: Thanks! I'm glad your enthusiastic! **

**To Sitara: Please don't die! I don't think this one ends in a cliffhanger, so it should be alright.  
**

* * *

Cassandra was still a wreck after the break-up with Alonzo. She told herself over and over that she should've expected nothing less from the stupid jerk. But then a small part of her mind would argue that the jerk was one that she loved. **The** **Jellicle Flash! **hadn't helped matters either. Cassandra wanted more than anything to know who Alonzo had broken up with her for.

Exotica, her cousin, crawled over to her and whispered, "Cassandra, you are of noble birth yet you lay here doing nothing. You shame the Ra clan's name."

Cassandra turned her head and closed her eyes in pain. Before joining the Jellicles, both Exotica and her had been born into the Ra Clan. They had been the most noble of all Abyssinians and considered royalty in Egypt.

"You know what the rules are, Cass", Exotica continued. Of course Cassandra knew the rules, but she didn't want to remember them. The third rule of the clan was that if your mate broke up with you for another cat, both had to be killed.

Cassandra didn't want to kill Alonzo or anyone else, but she didn't want to shame the family name. Exotica smiled and said, "I know who the queen is."

* * *

Tugger couldn't believe he had actually agreed to help Jenny and Jelly. But now he knew how the two of them got so much gossip. They had "hired" him to go snooping around for some juicy information. Tugger groaned as he lay down low in a pipe listening intently to passing conversations.

Finally a queen's voice spoke, "Tumblebrutus, stop following me!"

Then the male voice, presumably Tumble's answered, "Victoria, I just want to say something.

"Speak your part and get it over with", Victoria was infuriated. Tumble said, "Is this all because of Admetus?"

"No, it's not!"

"Mistoffelees, then", Tumble answered. There was silence for a bit. If Tugger hadn't waited patiently he would've thought they had disappeared. Victoria's voice broke the calm, "Maybe."

"I just wanted to know that much", Tumblebrutus answered, "Thanks, I'll leave now."

Tugger heard retreating footsteps and was about to get out of the pipe when Victoria called, "Why did you want to know?"

"Huh?"

"Why?"

Tumble cleared his throat and said, "I wanted to be sure that the tom would look after you. If it was Admetus, I would never let him near you. But Mistoffelees will take care of you."

In a whisper Victoria replied, "Thanks."

* * *

Macavity heard an argument happening outside but the voices were faint. Lost in the limbo of reality and memory, nothing was clear. Finally the fog cleared.

_Old Deuteronomy stood up with a warm smile and patted Munkustrap on the back. Macavity watched from the shadows as the Jellicle Ball was starting. Time and time again the balls were basically the same. Only his father's favorites were chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer. Macavity personally felt it was all so stupid. He was still young by Jellicle standards, but inside his understanding was far beyond most._

_Old Deuteronomy, his father, was a hypocrite, but then again so was everyone else. Macavity longed to ask his father so many questions, but each time he had a chance, the words never got out._

_Demeter had spotted him and smiled so warmly that his heart ached. He loved her. He knew it, but he doubted anyone else really knew how deep his passion for her was._

_"Why are hiding, Mac?" Demeter whispered. Macavity yawned and replied nonchalantly, "I'm bored, that's all."_

_"I know", Demeter answered, "These Jellicle Balls are so boring!"_

_Then she giggled and he had to smile back at her naivety. Then Macavity's smile shrunk as he looked down._

_"You're coming of age, aren't you?" Macavity whispered in a tiny voice. Demeter blushed and whispered back, "Well, yeah."_

_"Who're you…" Macavity lost his nerve to continue but Demeter understood and replied, "You, of course!"_

_"Are you sure?" Macavity wanted her to really want to go with him, not out of pity. Demeter laughed and said, 'Never been more sure in my whole life, Mac."_

_The ball had gone on without incident and the Mating Dance with Demeter had gone quite well. Finally, his father chose the person to pass onto the Heaviside. Grizabella, a beautiful middle aged queen smiled as her father was chosen._

_Macavity saw in the shadows a withered old cat who had wanted to be chosen, who had deserved to be chosen. _

_After the ball, Macavity directly approached his father. "You didn't choose Jonathan."_

_"Son, he isn't ready for that. His soul wants to cling to life here." Old Deuteronomy replied smoothly. Macavity's anger grew quickly. "How do you know what he wants?"_

_"Look at his face, son, you can tell."_

_Two weeks later, Jonathan died from old age. Macavity's breath drew in sharply as his father said some parting words to Jonathan. It was rare that any Jellicle would die since usually they passed on._

_"What a hypocrite", he scoffed. Munkustrap smiled broadly and said to Macavity, "What's wrong, Mac?"_

_"Nothing", Macavity replied brushing him off. There were so many things he wanted to say. In the dead of the night he crept off and in a deserted alley he screamed. An alley cat saw him and asked, "Hey, man, are you okay?"_

_At that point he had made a decision. Macavity drew in a breath and whispered, "I'm lost and I don't have a home."_

_"You can stay with me", the alley cat responded. He had truly left the Junkyard._

Macavity stirred a little, but Demeter seemed to be going through another memory too.

* * *

Jemima squeaked, "Anyway, Plato. You want to go out sometime?"

Plato smiled happily and responded, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes?"

Plato laughed and shouted, "Don't say it like a question!"

"Yes, I'm asking you out." Jemima said huffily. Plato smirked and whispered, "I was kidding. Of course, I'd love to go on a date with you."

Nearby Alonzo had stopped in his tracks and heard the conversation.

**A/N: I think Macavity's past is lame...but Demeter's side of the story will be next chapter! Please REVIEW!!!!! I'm begging!**


End file.
